


Tie Up Your Hands 番外1

by Lindyd



Category: 19days
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9591185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindyd/pseuds/Lindyd





	

“你他妈是不是变态啊……非要在这里做。”莫关山眼睁睁看着贺天一脸坦然地将“暂停使用”的A字牌摆到男厕所门口。

贺天闻言，笑眯眯回过头：“你还好意思说我，又不是当初在教室抱着我的外套撸管的小变态了？”

“……操你妈贺日天你是不是想打架！”

贺天眯着眼睛，轻松接下莫关山挥过来的拳头：“嗳，你这台词不对。最近不是流行那个什么大坏蛋嘤嘤嘤捶你胸口么，要不你也来念一遍？”

“我捶你个鸡巴！神经病啊你！”莫关山整个人都像被激怒的小野兽一样，弓着背朝贺天呲牙。

贺天顿时被萌乐了，边笑边推着莫关山走进最里边的隔间：“那可不行，把我鸡巴捶坏了受苦的不还是你吗。”

“就陪我在这里做一次吧……毕业以后以后想在这里做都没机会了。”他放低声音在莫关山耳边循循善诱着蛊惑对方，间或缠绵地吻莫关山通红的耳廓。

他的小豹子吃软不吃硬，贺天早就发现了。

莫关山被按在隔间的门板上亲吻，贺天带着情欲目的的吻向来极具侵略性，直白粗暴、又深又狠。两个人的身高差了半个头，贺天在这种时刻从来不分他多余的温柔，不肯垂首屈就他，便要他自己引颈抬头，献祭一样将唇舌递上去，唾液顺着唇边淌出来。他两只手都被贺天抓牢了禁锢在头顶，浑身上下被贺天无孔不入的味道笼罩，心理上供征服、供占有的快感令他很快动情，半硬的阴茎抵住贺天的大腿。

贺天放开粗喘的莫关山，细心替他舔去唇角和下巴溢出的唾液。

“……亲个嘴就硬了？”贺天勾起嘴角低声调笑。

莫关山恶狠狠地掀起眼皮，抬起膝盖故意施力蹭过贺天臌胀的胯下：“彼此彼此。”

脾气还挺烈。贺天暗笑道。

此时可谓天时地利人和，不玩一下强迫羞辱的戏码简直可惜。贺天放下身后便器的马桶盖，大马金刀地叉开腿坐上去。他一只手擒住莫关山的下巴，手劲极大，逼得莫关山只能顺从着他的力道在他腿间跪下。贺天早便勃起的性器顿时带着一股特有的荷尔蒙与膻腥味扑他一头一脸。

莫关山同贺天没羞没臊厮混已久，一早看穿他变态的性癖——独爱恶霸凌辱良家少女那一套。莫关山心里将贺天八辈祖宗轮个翻出来骂了个遍，但身体还是很配合，假装出一副不情不愿的样子，皱着眉厌恶地扭开头。果然贺天的呼吸声顷刻便粗重起来了，阴茎硬得更加厉害，在胯间撑出一个极淫靡的形状。

贺天本来是想装装好整以暇运筹帷幄的霸道总裁，欣赏一下莫关山被强迫屈辱着跪在他面前用牙齿和唇舌将他的裤子剥下来的美景。但他现在可忍不了那么久了，只好临时换个剧本，改成痴汉色魔非礼清纯少年。既然是痴汉色魔，那必须非常猴急。贺天一把将自己的运动裤连同内裤拽下来，被释放出来的阴茎啪地一声弹到莫关山的侧脸上。

莫关山怔了一下，随即抬头恼怒地瞪着贺天。他不知道从贺天居高临下的角度看，发育期身型单薄的少年脸颊贴着自己完全勃起滚烫的性器，瞪着玻璃球一样的眼珠子看自己的画面简直美极了。贺天忍不住轻轻挺动腰胯，阴茎在莫关山光滑白嫩的侧脸上来回摩擦，留下一道湿漉漉的淫液。

 

贺天的性器是极漂亮的，中规中矩的漂亮。笔直的一根，颜色干净，龟头形状圆润饱满，茎身上缠绕着令人血脉喷张的经络。莫关山抚摸着它，感受着滚烫的经脉在他手心和脸颊跳动的力量。

“你这根鸡巴拓印一下都他妈可以直接当按摩棒拿出去卖了。”

贺天敞开腿坐在马桶盖上，闻言用手背摸了摸莫关山另一边的脸：“是吗，”他坦然接下莫关山的赞美，“不要担心，它是你一人专属的，只给你用。”他说着，手又伸了一点，箍住莫关山的后脑勺往前一拉：“——现在，宝贝，舔湿它。”

莫关山的鼻尖猝不及防蹭上贺天性器的顶端。属于alpha的信息素和荷尔蒙顿时像浪潮一般将他整个吞没。情欲的热度涌现上来，烧得他满面通红，不知是为了自己此刻跪在贺天腿间的臣服姿态还是为了贺天声线低沉的孟浪情话。仅仅是被这样对待都能产生快感，他真是……没救了。

那根阴茎完全勃起的尺寸十分可观，莫关山张开嘴，放松着喉咙，一点一点将它往深处吞。贺天半垂着眼，一边安抚性地摩挲着莫关山的脸，一边发出低沉的喘息。性器被包裹进一个湿热紧致的真空的快感令他头皮发麻，他小心翼翼地在莫关山口中小幅度抽送，龟头几次顶到对方喉咙口的软肉，将莫关山捅得眼角通红。

给人深喉的感觉怎么都不可能舒服，但是莫关山抬眼看见贺天沉迷在肉欲中的脸，又觉得心里极满足。这肉欲是他带给他的。莫关山在贺天铺天盖地的信息素下头脑发昏，忍不住将两颊吸得更紧，舌头来回舔过冠状沟和马眼，将顶端溢出的液体尽数舔进去，甚至试图把贺天的性器吞进更深的地方。可贺天也顾忌他难受，过了两把深喉的瘾便扣着莫关山的下颌将茎身抽了出来，只留龟头在嘴里让他慢慢舔吸。

Alpha的体液是最好的催情剂，只不过是给贺天口交，莫关山自己也已经硬得不行了。他嘴里含着阴茎抬头看贺天，眼中欲求直白而明显。贺天笑了，挪了挪右腿，用脚背色情地来回磨蹭莫关山的性器和会阴：“想要了？”

莫关山咕哝了一声，话语被嘴里的家伙堵回去。

贺天抽出自己的阴茎，拍了拍大腿，将莫关山拉起来：“坐上来，我给你扩张。”

莫关山活动了一下发麻的嘴和下巴，哑声道：“扩个屁啊，磨磨唧唧。直接插进来。”

 

两人本来想利用马桶玩个骑乘，谁知道莫关山刚刚在冷硬的瓷砖地上跪久了，膝盖根本使不上力。贺天顿时心疼坏了，心里不住暗骂自己精虫上脑，抱着莫关山好一顿亲亲摸摸，连连发誓以后再也不在外面这么玩了。莫关山倒没怎么在意，反正他高潮的时候将贺天的后背挠得满是抓痕也是常事。

他们换了个姿势，贺天将自己的外套脱下来垫在马桶上，让莫关山躺上去，两条腿对折压到胸前。贺天几乎是从上往下地操进去。这个姿势进得极深，莫关山的后穴把他咬得很紧，浑身颤抖着呜咽出声。

“放松点，腿别使劲。”

贺天拍了拍他的屁股，大刀阔斧地狠操起来。龟头次次准确摩擦过体内那一点，将自己在那湿热紧的甬道里愈埋愈深，甚至几次撞开穴道深处生殖腔的小口。堆积到可怕的欢愉令莫关山眼底漫起水雾，他忍不住将自己蜷缩起来，脊背磨蹭着往后躲，他躲一点，贺天就拽着他的腿将他往前拖回来，把他死死钉在自己胯下，再凶狠地操干进去。

今天高三返校照毕业照，外面走廊的说话声和脚步声几乎没有停下过。莫关山不敢叫出来，呻吟声全被贺天的吻堵成晦涩难耐的鼻音。贺天偏就喜欢看莫关山隐忍压抑的样子，濒临射精的快感向他们逼近，贺天一次比一次干得更快更残暴，力道像是可以捅死他。莫关山伸长脖颈，半闭着眼睛，小腿绷得笔直，仿佛随时可以高潮，却又在下一秒被贺天抛向更高的极乐。他搂紧贺天无声尖叫着，喉咙仿佛被一双无形的手掐住，发不出一点声音，眼泪流进鬓角里，无法自主吞咽的唾液顺着嘴边淌出来。

贺天可舍不得闭眼睛，他的五官在无边无际的快感里有些扭曲，可还是一错不错地紧盯着莫关山的脸。这样子的莫关山是只有他能看到的。他的贪婪和凶蛮在这一刻原形毕露，双手用力掐着莫关山的腰，低喘着一下一下打桩一样猛操进去。两具肉体相撞的拍打声在空荡荡的厕所里不断回响，直到莫关山被他操射，贺天才在穴道高潮后越绞越紧的痉挛中射进莫关山体内。

两个人在隔间小小的空间里搂抱着一起平复呼吸，“操”，莫关山低骂，“你他妈不戴套还内射……”

贺天笑着亲吻莫关山通红的眼角，两根手指伸进被他操开的穴口缓缓搅弄出淫靡水声：“故意的。别排出来了，想看你含着我的精液去照毕业照……”

“操……变态吧你……”莫关山声线颤抖，膝盖和尾椎不受控制地发起软来。

湿漉漉的吻一路蔓延到颈窝，贺天扒下莫关山校服外套的领子，舔吻着他白净的侧颈和锁骨，唇齿叼起一块肉，抽空口腔里的空气恶狠狠地吮吸，留下一串青红的吻痕：“你不想吗？等会儿就这样去拍照，”他的声音低沉沙哑，“级部合照会被挂在大礼堂的墙上，照片里的你刚刚在厕所被我干到哭干到射，身上全是我留下的痕迹，屁股里还夹着我射进去的精液。”贺天低声笑道：“你不喜欢这样吗……”

莫关山咬紧下唇，刚刚平复下去的情潮又被贺天勾回来了。他的后穴不由自主地张合着，精液顺着贺天搅动的手指流出来一大半。

贺天笑着拍了一把他的屁股：“怎么不夹紧，全流出来了。”

莫关山一把搂住贺天的脖子向下拉，两个人用力吻在一起。唇舌间响起阵阵水声，莫关山贴着贺天的唇瓣，呢喃一样低语道：“那你再射进来一点吧，这次射得深一点……”


End file.
